Kiwihana Tachibane
|caption1 = |username = S P O R E#0007|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = May 1st|gender = Female|height = 5'11"|weight = 142 lbs|blood_type = O—|ethinicity = Fukushima Prefecture, Japan — Kitashiobara Village|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Miracle Spore|description = 1}}Kiwihana Tachibane (宮本喜和也タチバナ, Tachibane Kiwihana), or simply Kiwi, is an aspiring hero who is currently in the process of taking the U.A. High School Entrance Exam. She plans to make a name for herself, and use her hopeful fame and fortune to create an image for people out there who don't think it's possible for them to become heroes because of their living situation. Appearance General Appearance Kiwihana is quite the cute girl, and has a natural radiance to herself. Blessed with good genetics, Kiwihana has model-like, statuesque build which brings out her curvature. While having an average bosom, she ha substantial buttocks and slender-athletic hips to compliment her overall look. Alongside this, she has a very alluring facial composition: large sun-lit eyes, rosy cheeks, a femininely-structured jawline, and high cheekbones. Alongside this, she has beautiful long orange hair and a small button nose that compliments her modest, but attractively-shaped lips. Her hair is often kept under control by a few bobby pins, which are noticeable near her bang area. In terms of vanity, she enjoys wearing dresses or t-shirts with jeans and sneakers. She doesn't wear makeup but wishes to further experiment with the art of it in the future. Costumed Appearance In costume, Kiwihana is dressed in a skin-tight green and sun-orange bodysuit. Stopping around her ankles and wrists, Kiwihana is covered completely in a breathable fabric that allows her spores to clump together easily on her suit, or fly out from beneath the fabric. This suit in-turn allows her to easily create spores over her body much faster than she would if she were clothed in a different outfit. Personality Kiwihana is a very kind girl, and brings a new energy to any room she's apart of. She's quite supportive, and always tries her best to help out in any given situation. While being kind and all, Kiwihana is somewhat quirky—and acts a bit timid around the city folk she's slowly growing accustomed to. Not being able to relate with the masses, she tries her best to be an approachable person, but won't force it, of course. Character Background Kiwihana Tachibane was born and raised in Kitashiobara Village, which is apart of the Fukushima Prefecture. Her parents brought her into the rural life, which allowed her to be in a safe environment away from villains and criminals alike. This was due to their pasts inside the city, which they truly resent even until now. Naturally, Kiwihana heard of the bad and the ugly the city life brought, and the dangers that it gave citizens who lived in the more populated spaces of Japan. This initially scared her like any child, but eventually—especially after she started to manifest her quirk—she promised her parents that she would change the world for the better by using the power she was given. Almost dumbfounded by the result of Kiwihana's birth, her mother and father observed her quirk with widened eyes and jaw-dropped mouths. It seemed so unlikely for their quirks, a mushroom-related quirk and a sun-related quirk, to create something so interesting and beautiful. Being great parents despite their one-sided view on city life up until this point, they eventually gave in to Kiwihana's promise, taking her up on it. That day, ever since she turned four, brought her overwhelming amounts of support, but she still was required to work until she was qualified to go to a hero academy. With that promise made and their deal set, Kiwihana set her eyes on the most prestigious hero academy in the country, U.A. High School. She studied hard, and often dreamed about meeting various heroes like Rivet, Aloe Vera, and Kitsuomono just to name a few. These three particular heroes gave her all sorts of inspiration, however—and brought her to a new state of mind despite her setbacks. She was going to show the world that it didn't matter where you came from, there was still a chance that you could get out there and show the world what you're made of. That thought right there was her driving force, and still is till this day. Kiwihana worked hard in the family-led market business her parents owned, and despite their slow trail of people every now and then, she was making a profit and saving up her earnings. Even though she already was able to live with her aunt once she got out of middle school, she found it important to have her own stash of funding for special occassions. She didn't want to rely on anyone, and her parents taught her not to in such a sparing manner. That way, at least they believed, she'd be ready to tackle the real world on her own without any need of their assistance. Kiwihana created various sorts of things with her artistic capabilities with and without her quirk. Often putting on shows for customers and creating even more revenue for the business, Kiwihana also could sculpt and create art. Painting, sketching, or woodwork, she was a natural at it all. She enjoyed flowering arranging too, and often helped her mother with it when needed or when she was allowed to. She made small figurines and ornaments with her crafting capabilities, and only worked on larger projects with her parents' help, primarily her father's since her mother wasn't a huge fan of getting a splinter or two. The family of three had a great time together, and Kiwihana's growing capabilities kept her parents and herself optimistic for the future. With all of her artistic motives, she eventually found a passion for cooking since she gardened as well with her mother. The idea of fresh ingredients becoming wonderful plates of food was amazing to her, and really brought her to enjoy the Culinary Arts. With her own dreams in mind, Kiwihana also wishes to carry on her parents' dreams, as both of them wanted to become cooks and humanitarians who'd eventually create farms all around the world that could save various populations from starvation. However, unable to gain the needed friction due to the terrible villainous schemes of their era, the general population was in too much fear and far too feeble to supply their international practices—and ever since they gave up on their dreams and focused on a more rural and peaceful way of life. Eventually, after showing her parents she could truly make them feel like she was safe out there in the city, and after countless report cards that held nothing more less than A's all the way down the ladder, she was ready to go to her dream location. With her parents' advice, her own virtues, and her hardworking demeanor, she set off for Musutafu, Japan, approximately a three hundred miles away from her home. Nonetheless, Kiwihana was definitely excited to go there, and finally get to start her time as a potential student in the U.A. Hero Course program. Aspects # Klutz — Kiwihana's clumsiness is often a reason for her being a ranged fighter and isn't very coordinated. However, her klutziness is coincidentally one of her strong suits, and allows her to dodge things in an accidental manner—nonetheless it can still be a detrimental factor in any situation. Ironically, Kiwihana isn't clumsy while sculpting or creating art. # Natural Beauty — Kiwihana's physical appearance often turns the eye in her direction, and her mostly modest look seems to have an effect on the victim of her effortless charm. This aspect she's been bestowed can be an attempt to get her out of certain situations. # Vital Spirit'' — Kiwihana's will and determination always shine through, and this aspect of hers is a sole factor in her inability to give up or back down in any setting. Stat Points Quirk '''Miracle Spore' Miracle Spore is a unique quirk used by Kiwihana Tachibane, achieved through being the result of an accidental quirk marriage. Being an emitter-type quirk, Kiwihana has the ability to release two different types of spores throughout her body. Though her spores can appear off of any part of her body, she must create a hand symbol with her fingers in order to utilize the specific type of spore she wishes to use. That being said, Kiwihana must twist her index finger over her middle finger to use her combustive orange spores, which can detonate into powerful solar explosions after two turns of accumulation, or prematurely through an outside force pushing down on them. Alongside that ability, her orange spores naturally clump together and can become the size of small boulders in the shape of puffy spore-like bunches. With her right hand, Kiwihana can create green spores through making a "peace" hand symbol. These green spores are capable of being manipulated into various shapes but are more suited to be used as quick defensive barriers. However, they can be used as transportation devices, to make constructs, and also for binding an enemy down by accumulative weight and strength. As with any potent quirk, Kiwihana has various setbacks. Not only does she have to hydrate, she must also make sure she is absorbing sun-lit energy directly from the sun before she uses her quirk. Though she doesn't have to full of either, it does help in maintaining its control and effectiveness. During nighttime or any time without the sun being present, Kiwihana struggles to use her quirk in the same way she would in its presence. She is notably weaker in non-sunlit settings, and she has to use twice the amount of effort to even manifest her quirk's normal capabilities. To charge her abilities up to par with her nice-and-sunny capabilities, she must charge her power for at least two to three turns, which costs her varied amounts of energy. Quirk Techniques Gear Kiwihana does not own any battle equipment thus far, but she does own a phone. Category:Inactive